Tails The Super Sentai Ranger Vs Shadow The Hedgehog
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: After being defeated a while back by Sonic and his friends, Shadow comes back one day, and he seeks revenge, and he easily wins the battle, but when he does, Tails has something big in store for Shadow.


**_(This is going to be a slight reference to Sonic Boom: Season 2: Episode 51: Eggman The Video Game Part 1, but only a tiny reference at the start, and I'm going to be using Super Sentai in this so I hope you enjoy the story. See you at the bottom.)_**

It was a peaceful day for Team Sonic and all the villagers on Seaside Island in Fox Village. It had been nearly a month since Sonic's battle with Shadow, and Sonic had easily defeated the Ultimate Lifeform, but before Shadow had retreated, Shadow had told Sonic he'd be back one day.

Tails was just finishing making a Japanese Ranger Morpher from **Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger** , known in America as **Power Rangers Super Megaforce.**

And his morpher was known as the **Gokai Changer**. It was used for special small keys, which he had also made. They were all mini key models of over 200 Rangers from every Japanese Super Sentai team, all the way from 1975's **Himitsu Sentai: Gorenger** , to 2013's **Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger** , known in america as **Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

That meant he had Ranger Keys of 37 different Ranger Teams, and could be over 200 different Rangers by just taking out a key, putting it in, and say the word " **Gokai Change** ", turn the key, say the name of the Ranger Team that Ranger is from, then say the Ranger's name and color. It was the best invention he'd ever made.

Even better, he could use special power ups that usually only worked when all 5 Rangers of a certain team were together, but he could it as ONE Ranger now.

Just as he finished, Sticks came in. "Hey, handsome." She said cutely. Tails turned around, and saw his girlfriend and giggled.

"Hello yourself, babe." Tails smiled, and the two shared a warm hug and kiss before pulling away. "What's up?"

"I heard you were making something so I came to see. So what'd you make?" She kindly asked. Tails picks up the Gokai Changer and shows her. It looked like a cellphone and had what looked like two swords clashed together, and it had a key slot on it.

"It's a Gokai Changer from Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger, it allows you to change into whatever Ranger from 37 different teams you want." Tails smiled. "I made it to help aid my battles against strong things."

"That's very impressive, Tails!" Sticks said, smiling. "Can you show me a few forms?"

Tails grinned big time. "Of course."

He has her sit on the couch. He then reaches into the special shoulder bag of keys and takes out a green one with gold armor on the chest. He then poses with it and sticks it into the key slot of the Gokai Changer.

"Gokai Change!" He said, turning the key and transforming. "Zyuranger!" He becomes the green Dragon Ranger with gold chest armor around him and poses. "Dragon Ranger!"

Sticks is awed and amazed as ever at seeing Tails as the Japanese Green Mighty Morphing Ranger. "Wow! That's so cool, Tails!"

"Thanks, Sticks." Tails said, smiling inside the Ranger suit. "Wanna see another one?"

"You bet!" She said. "Try a blue one!"

"Sure thing, Sticks." Tails said. He takes out a light blue one, with a skirt and white legs. He puts it into the key slot.

"Gokai Change!" He said, and turned it, "Magiranger!" He turns into the light blue Magiranger, only it doesn't have the white legs or skirt, cause he's a boy. He poses for Sticks. "Magi-Blue!"

Sticks smiles bigger. "Nice, Tails!"

"Thanks, Sticks!" Tails said. He shows more to her, such as the Gold **King Ranger** from **Ohranger** , the police Ranger called **Signalman** from **Carranger** , Red **Akaranger** from **Goranger** , **Gao-Silver** from **Gaoranger** , **Hurricane-Yellow** from **Hurricanger** , **Black Condor** from **Jetman** , **Black Knight** from **Gingaman** , **Five-Blue** from **Fiveman** , **Red-Mask** from Maskman, Red **Ryuuranger** from **Dairanger** , **Mega-Silver** from **Megaranger** , even **Ninja White** from **Kakuranger** and more.

Sticks was so impressed at this and when Tails powered down, Sticks went over to hug Tails. "That is magnificent, Tails. With those, you'll have no trouble at all."

"Thanks, Sticks." Tails smiled as they sat down to hang out.

 ** _*Hours later*_**

Tails and Knuckles were walking through the village and chatting about funny jokes.

"Here's a funny one," Knuckles said, grinning, "A horse walks into the bar, and the bartender says, "Hey, No animals in here"."

He and Tails laugh playfully but then this red/black blur comes seemingly out of nowhere and strikes Knuckles with so much force, he's sent flying super fast through the air, and right through a stone wall, head-first! And it really hurt!

Tails, shocked and worried, rushes over to the hole in the wall. "Knuckles! Are you alright!? What the hell happened!?"

"If I had to guess," Knuckles painfully said, dazed and rubbing his head as he sat up, "I'd say I was knocked into a wall..."

Shadow suddenly appeared behind Tails, "Correction, PUMMELLED into a wall," He said, catching Tails' attention as he slowly landed on the ground.

"Shadow!" Tails said in surprise before glaring, "What are you doing here?"

"Fox hunting," Shadow said, giving a cruel evil grin, before lunging at Tails who flew into the sky to get away, but Shadow teleported up into the air behind Tails and grabbed his tails, spinning him around.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" Tails cried out as he was spun around, and Shadow let go, sending Tails flying right into a well, where villagers were, who screamed and ran away. Tails landed in the well with a SPLASH!

Knuckles angrily got up and approached Shadow. "Good thing I took that Shadow-Boxing Class!"

He then tries to punch Shadow, but he kept teleporting out of the way and striking Knuckles. At one point, Knuckles rears back and Shadow teleports behind him and Knuckles quickly rips around and punches Shadow right in the guts, sending Shadow flying right through the same stone wall he was sent through moments ago.

"Take that, pal!" Knuckles shouted as Shadow got up.

"Lucky shot, echidna!" He spat and teleported back to Knuckles and the two grappled, trying to over-power each others' grips. Tails flew out of the well, armed with a wrench.

"Don't worry, Knux! I got him!" Tails said, flying in from behind. Knuckles rears his hand back for a punch as Tails comes in from behind, but Shadow teleports away and Knuckles ends up hitting Tails by mistake, knocking him so hard into a wooden fence back-first, it ends up breaking.

Knuckles lets out a gasp of shock and remorse, not knowing Shadow was behind him, and got kicked so hard in the back he rolled, getting bruised by rocks which he rolled over, and he lies there, too beat and sore to move, and groaning heavily.

Shadow teleports by Knuckles with a smirk. "This is almost too easy." He said to himself.

"Well, it ain't over yet!" Said Sticks and Shadow turned to see her and Amy, armed with their weapons.

"Eat hammer, punk!" Amy shouted, and the girls both rush at Shadow, letting out their battle cries.

Sticks leaps into the air to strike Shadow with her Bo Stick, but Shadow catches her by the stick and spins her around before letting go, sending Sticks sliding through the dirt, but she gets back on her feet and screeches to a halt, seemingly pissed.

Amy tries to hit Shadow with her hammer, but he leaps into the air, evading it, and spin-dashes into Amy, who keeps on her feet and slides back, glaring at him.

"Is that all you got?" Shadow mocked with a glare.

"We're just getting started!" Amy spat.

"Yeah!" Sticks snapped.

They both rush at Shadow who teleports out of sight. They look around cautiously for Shadow, gripping their weapons. But Shadow appears behind them, grabs them by their legs, and takes them high into the air and throws them, dropping them both right through nearby wooden benches.

"AUGH!" Amy cried out as she fell right through the bench back-first, same as Sticks. Both girls were sore and unable to get up.

"Sonic...help!" Amy painfully called.

Sonic arrived. Shadow sees his friends all bruised and hurt and turns to Shadow angrily. "What have you done, Shadow!?"

"Nice of you to show up, Faker!" He smirked.

"For the last time, Shadow! My name is NOT Faker! IT'S SONIC!" Sonic roared, he was getting sick of Shadow calling him that. Before Sonic can react or even make a move, Shadow speeds towards Sonic and shoulder-bashes him, sending flying right through 3 trees and onto a wall.

Tails finally recovers and gets to his feet as he sees Shadow closing in on Sonic, and towering over the downed blue hedgehog.

"Say goodnight, Blue Boy." He said coldly and reared a hand back to charge up a Chaos Spear.

"Hey, Shadow!" Tails' voice shouted. Shadow whips his head around. "You leave Sonic alone!"

"And just what are you going to do about it, kid?" Shadow smirked as he spoke.

"I'll show you my new powers, then we'll see how tough you really are!" Tails said, and whipped out his Gokai Changer, taking out a red key.

"Gokai Change!" He said, putting the key in and turning it, "Magiranger!" He turns into the red Magiranger, posing, "Magi-Red!"

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were amazed as Sticks grinned, having already seen Tails do that with Magi-Blue earlier.

"How do you like me now, Shadow!? In my Ranger form!?" Tails mocked.

"That fancy costume won't help you against me, kid!" Shadow said, posing for a fight.

"You want me, Shadow!? Come and get me!" Tails said.

Shadow charged at Tails, who, at top speed, moved aside, and spin-kicked Shadow in the back of the head, sending him face-first into the ground and causing him to slide through the dirt. Tails' friends and Sticks laughed at that and Tails smirked inside his suit.

Shadow got up, shook his head to get the dirt off, and spat out dirt that got in his mouth before glaring at Tails and baring his teeth with a growl, and Tails just laughed mockingly at Shadow.

Shadow lunged at Tails and punched at him, but Tails blocked and dodged every one of his attacks, landing attacks of his own each time he dodged or blocked. His friends cheered him on.

Tails then does a backflip, the tips of his feet kicking Shadow in the jaw and sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground hard. Shadow was beginning to get really angry.

Shadow springs up as Tails draws his Magi-Stick. Shadow does a Chaos Spear but Tails leaps into the air and powers up his stick.

"Magi-Stick! Fire attack!" He fires red energy blasts all around Shadow, explosions going off all around the hedgehog and soon causing him to fall down and the final blast hits Shadow directly in the chest and he lets out a painful cry and Tails lands.

Shadow eventually recovers and gets up, seemingly angrier than ever. Tails pulls out a new key, a green one with gold chest armor.

"Gokai Change!" He put the key in and turned it, "Zyuranger!" He turned into the green Zyuranger, "Dragon Ranger!" He said, posing. His firends cheer at his new Ranger look and Sticks grins more.

"Ha! A costume change won't help you!" Shadow spat. Tails holds the dagger known as the Zyusouken, and plays a tune with it, and the gold chest armor briefly flashes blue, and Tails, still playing the Zyusouken, slowly walks towards Shadow.

"Take this, you dumb kid!" Shadow said, firing Chaos Spears, but they bounce right off Tails and back at Shadow, exploding all around him. Angrily, and certain that Tails couldn't repeat the technique, Shadow fires another Chaos Spear, but like before, it bounces right off Tails, and back at him, striking Shadow in the chest, and knocking him down.

Shadow got up, with a groan, "Damn...blasted by my own attacks..." He said sorely.

"Way to go, Tails!" Amy cheered.

"Get him, buddy!" Sonic also cheered.

Shadow lunges at Tails who lunges as well, and the two fight head on, and Shadow manages to land a few good kicks across Tails' chest, and head, knocking Tails back. Tails fights back, and does a chop across Shadow's shoulder with his right hand, punches Shadow in the guts and then spin-kicks him in the face, making him spin through the air before falling down, and Tails distances himself from Shadow and then zaps a massive green beam from the diamond shape in the middle of his gold chest armor all around Shadow who covers himself as it explodes all around him.

The smoke clears around Shadow who fights back to his feet.

"Try another form, Tails!" Sticks said.

Tails grinned at his girlfriend's words and took it, so he took out a black sort of knight key. He puts it in the Gokai Changer.

"Gokai Change!" He turns it. "Gingaman!" He becomes the Black Knight, aka, Magna Defender. "Black Knight!" He pulls out his sword, and turns it into a blaster.

Shadow however rushes at Tails and kicks the weapon out of his hands and high into the sky. The two punch, kick and grapple and Tails soon notices the weapon coming back down, and shoves Shadow back.

"Hyah!" Tails shouted a battle cry, spin-kicking Shadow in the guts and away from him and catching his weapon.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said, zapping at him, but Tails leapt into the air and cocked his blaster.

"Fire!" Tails fired green lasers at Shadow, many of them landing right on Shadow who lets out cries of pain and soon falls down just as Tails finishes firing and lands, panting heavily.

Shadow was started to get tired and weak from all the blows he suffered from Tails' Sentai Powers. This kid was starting to be a real pain in the butt for him.

Tails takes out another red key, but this one's' big, and red and gold and black. He puts it on the Gokai Changer.

"Gokai Change!" He turns it. "Magiranger!" He becomes the massive Wolzard Fire, a big Red Ranger armed with a massive shield, and massive sword, which he pulls out. "Wolzard Fire!"

"Whoa! That is one BIG Ranger!" Amy said in amazement.

"Let's see how strong you are against this form!" Tails said, "Give me your best shot!"

Shadow glares and fires a Chaos Spear, but Tails blocks it with the shield. The Chaos Spear doesn't even leave a dent. The shield was far too strong.

"If that's all you got, I'm very disappointed, Shadow." Tails said. Shadow growls and charges at Tails for a spin-dash, but Tails slams the shield into Shadow as hard as he can, which knocks Shadow out of spin-dash mode and into a tree, and hard. Shadow painfully gets up, gripping his head.

"Now it's my turn!" He powers up the massive red sword which flashes red and is on fire. "Blazing Storm Slash!" Tails brought the sword down and slashed hard into Shadow, landing a strong blow and Shadow lets out a loud painful scream, before collapsing to the ground, groaning painfully.

His friends and the villagers all cheered. Tails had done it. Shadow was beaten.

"Way to go, Tails!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. Tails did the same with his free hand after putting the sword back in the shield. Shadow groaned hard as he got up.

He looked Tails right in the eyes. "I must say, Tails...your new powers really are impressive and rather strong. You may have won this time, but don't think you've won for good...I'll be back!" He said, and took out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He vanishes.

"Anytime or any place, Shadow, I'll be ready." Tails said. "Power down!" He powers down and turns back to normal Tails.

His friends all rush over to Tails, having recovered from all the blows Shadow gave them. They shared hugs with Tails.

"Way to go, buddy. You showed Shadow." Sonic said, shaking Tails' hand.

"Thanks, Sonic." Knuckles picks Tails up and gives him a gentle, but big bear-hug and Tails hugs back and then gets put down.

"That was awesome, Tails. You really kicked Shadow's butt!" Knuckles grinned.

"Heheh, thanks, Knuckles." Tails laughed.

The villagers also run over and congratulate Tails. Tails thanks them and Sticks gives Tails a long warm hug, which makes Tails blush heavily.

"You're a real hero, Tails." She said sweetly, pecking his cheek.

"Hehehe, thanks," Tails said shyly, blushing from the kiss.

"And what you did and all, it made me want to give the village a new name," She said.

"Really?" The Mayor asked her, standing by her. "What name will it be?"

"Well, because Tails now has Sentai Ranger powers and because he used them to stop Shadow and save us all, I say we call it **Sentai Village**." Sticks said happily.

"Sentai Village?" Tails asked, smiling.

"Yes, named after you and your powers, **Tails: The Super Sentai Ranger**!" She said. Tails smiled happily and snaked his hands around Sticks' waist.

"C'mere, you." He said, and pulled Sticks in for a kiss. Sticks squealed in delight, and kissed back, hugging Tails close and putting her arms around his neck, and Tails dipping her head back just a bit.

"Awwww," The villagers said at the cute sight. The two eventually break the kiss.

"What say we go to Meh Burger to celebrate Tails' victory against Shadow?" Sonic suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Amy said happily.

"Then let's go!" Tails said, smiling. They, and the villagers, all headed to Meh Burger to celebrate Tails' win against Shadow, and Tails and Sticks held hands the entire way.

Things were now peaceful again, in Sentai Village.

 _ **THE END!**_

 ** _(I hope you enjoyed the story, and let me know if I should do more stories with Tails having those powers. See you. ^_^)_**


End file.
